Augmented reality (“AR”) devices provide an augmented reality environment in which physical objects or “real world” objects are concurrently displayed with virtual objects in a virtual space. Similarly, virtual reality (“VR”) devices can be used to create a VR environment that can simulate a user's physical presence in the VR environment. A user of the AR or VR device can view the AR or VR environment and look at, or interact with, virtual objects in the AR or VR environment. Some AR or VR devices, however, may lack haptic feedback capabilities. Moreover, some AR or VR devices may not provide dynamic haptic feedback or playback (e.g., one or more haptic effects that change over time as the user interacts with the AR or VR environment). Furthermore, conventional systems and methods for developing or designing haptic effects may be limited to designing static haptic effects (e.g., a predetermined haptic effect) and may not allow the design of dynamic haptic effects. Moreover, conventional systems and methods for developing or designing haptic effects for AR or VR environments may limit a user to designing a haptic effect for only a particular device (e.g., a mobile phone) and therefore haptic effects designed using such conventional systems and methods may not be suitable for other devices (e.g., a wearable device).